A Dream of Ashes
A Dream of Ashes '''was a virtual representation of one of Bayek's genetic memories, relived by Layla Hassan through the Portable Animus HR-8. Description The Seer has a vision of dangers threatening a philanderer, a beggar, and an adventurer, and asks Bayek to deliver them protective amulets. Dialogue Bayek visited the Seer in his house in Memphis. * '''Bayek: ''I am ready to speak of my dream.'' * Seer: ''Of course, Deliverer. But first you must help me.'' * Bayek: ''How?'' * Seer: ''I have visions of danger. A dark cloud looms over three heads. An adventurer, a philanderer, and a beggar are all at risk.'' * Bayek: ''What would I do for them?'' * Seer: ''Give each an amulet to guard against the darkness. One may be found near the Great Temple, one in its eastern district, and one in the tunnels that wind below it. I'll wait for you by the docks at the basin of the Great Temple. '' Bayek received the amulets and left to find the three individuals. With Senu's help, Bayek discovered one of them at Omorfi Villa. Bayek eliminated the guards and found the beggar tied up. * Bayek: ''Do you know the Seer?'' * Beggar: ''He sent help! Thank the gods! Ready for a fight, Medjay?'' * Bayek: ''Always.'' Bayek freed the beggar and escorted him, defeating several guards in the process. * Bayek: ''That is done.'' * Beggar: ''Freedom!'' They left the villa. * Bayek: ''You're quite the fighter.'' * Beggar: ''I do my best. They caught me off guard the first time.'' Bayek gave the amulet to the beggar. * Bayek: ''The Seer offers this amulet to keep you from further harm.'' * Beggar: ''My children cannot eat a stone.'' * Bayek: ''I cannot do more for you than this. May your luck change course.'' * Beggar: ''Pardon my rudeness. You have already risked yourself to save me. As long as I am alive, my family still has a chance.'' Bayek left the beggar, and looked for the adventurer and philanderer. He discovered an underground tunnel. * Bayek: ''These are the tunnels the Seer mentioned. I'm on the right track.'' Bayek explored the tunnels, coming upon several bandits and defeating all of them. After he'd dealt with them, he continued, finding the adventurer's body, surrounded by cobras. Bayek eliminated the snakes in the area. * Bayek: ''I've come too late to save this one.'' Bayek placed the amulet on the adventurer's body. * Bayek: ''Divine ones circle around him. May this amulet preserve his ka.'' Bayek left the tunnels and traveled to the eastern district to locate the philanderer. He discovered the philanderer locked up in a cage, transported by guards. * Bayek: ''A friend asks me to free you.'' * Philanderer: ''Well then! What are you waiting for?'' Bayek eliminated the guards. * Philanderer: ''I'd like to say I'm capable of walking, but that would be a lie.'' * Bayek: ''Set aside your pride. I'll carry you.'' Bayek carried the philanderer out of the cage to safety. * Philanderer: ''I've nothing to reward you with, except my thanks.'' * Bayek: ''I will claim my reward elsewhere.'' Bayek gave the philanderer the amulet. * Bayek: ''The Seer sends this amulet. His visions show you are in need of protection.'' * Philanderer: ''Why would I want this piece of junk?'' * Bayek: ''Just take it so we can conclude our business.'' * Philanderer: ''Fine. I suppose wearing it will make my mother happy.'' Bayek accomplished his task and proceeded to find the Seer. * Bayek: ''That is all three amulets given out. Now to return to the Seer.'' Bayek made his way to the docks by the Great Temple and found the Seer on a boat. * Seer: ''Have you delivered the amulets?'' * Bayek: ''Yes. One arrived too late to protect its bearer.'' * Seer: ''Which?'' * Bayek: ''The adventurer. He met a lonely end, bitten by a snake.'' * Seer: ''This is sad news. All the same, I consider your debt paid. A sacred island lies further in the embrace of Mother Nile. Bring me there, and I will tear aside the curtain that shrouds your nightmares. '' Bayek began to ride the boat to the island. * Seer: ''Now, Deliverer, tell me what you saw.'' * Bayek: ''I saw... I saw what has lain behind my eyes every night for the past year. It begins with a sandstorm. I rise to my feet and walk a corridor of ruins, passing into the Hall of Judgement. There, a twin of myself places a black stone heart onto the scales of Ma'at. It is then that the god-snake strikes - Apep, larger than a mountain, larger than reason. A bow of light appears in my hands. I fight the snake and win, though, not without injury. Then I rise through dark, choking waters to surface among lotus flowers. I claim my heart from an altar and travel to the Field of Reeds. In the distance I see my son. When I reach for him, he turns to ashes. He...'' * Seer: ''Thus is your true seeing unbound.'' The boat arrived on the island. * Seer: ''Here. The sacred island awaits our coming. Hurry - the moment is now!'' Bayek and the Seer walked to an altar. * Seer: ''Deliverer, would you be free of the curse that plagues your sleep? There is a ritual that will banish it from your mind forever.'' * Bayek: ''Yes. Do it, then!'' * Seer: ''Go beneath the waters south of here, and bring up the statue of Khnum from the Sunken Temple of Ramses. With this likeness of the Great Potter to hand, the ritual can be performed. '' Bayek swam to the sunken temple, and dove to find the statue and recover it. * Bayek: ''The statue. I will bring it back to the Seer.'' Bayek returned to the island and brought the statue to the Seer. * Bayek: ''Here is the statue.'' * Seer: ''Khnum, sculptor of children. He will battle Apep in your place. This ritual needs your mind's strength. Sit by my side and meditate as I speak with the gods.'' The ritual began. * Seer: ''Grow, O light... Come forth, O light... Rise, O light ascend, O light... You who are without, come in. O darkness, remove yourself from his eyes. O God of seeing, bring in the light to him! O Apep who coils in the abyss, be turned aside! Devoid of moisture, come forth from the stream! As your sail bends to yesterday, accept him as a passenger on your divine ship! Khnum, stand beside him and be his champion!'' Bayek began his meditation. Hours passed and he awoke to find the Seer missing. * Bayek: ''Eh? The Seer is gone! How did he leave the island?'' Outcome With the help of the Seer, Bayek successfully banished the nightmare visions from his mind. Reference * Assassin's Creed: Origins